The Demon in the Falling Snow
by Cap'N Whitlock
Summary: "No" she whispered. When the small word reached Ceils ear his lips turned down into a snarl and his eyes switched colour as he started towards Sienna with menace in every step . . .


**_Just a short story that I Had to write for English. If anyone actual likes this and would  
><em>****_like it to be an actual story just review and if i get at least 5 reviews I will start it as a story :)_**

I hope you Enjoy it

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Ceil . . ."<strong>_ Sienna gasped as she saw her own personal demon, standing outside in the snow bare footed.  
>"Sienna, it's time to come dancing with me and forget everything" he cooed as he held out his hand. She<br>stared blankly at the hand he was offering not knowing what to do. She knew what the consequences were  
>if she were to accept his hand. "Why the hesitation Sienna? This is what you have always wanted isn't it?"<br>His hypnotic voice snapped Sienna out of her daze and when she looked up into Ceils eyes she saw the demon  
>lurking behind them. Her eyes then travelled down to his sinful lips and she saw the smile that has trapped many<br>before her. "No" she whispered. When the small word reached Ceils ear his lips turned down into a snarl and his  
>eyes switched to a blood thirsty red as he started towards Sienna with menace in every step. As Ceil got closer<br>Sienna closed her eyes and braced herself for the onslaught that was sure to happen. But instead of the soul  
>crushing pain she was expecting to feel she felt the brush of cold lips against her forehead. When she opened<br>her eyes she saw a sinister smile, which seemed to rob the world of its warmth, cross his face "Silly child you  
>really don't have any choice in the matter, you signed a contract with me and in exchanged for me saving your<br>sisters life you owe me your soul so I'll ask you nicely one more time. Come dance with me Sienna it's time for  
>you up held your end of the contract. It's time for you to give me your soul." As soon as the demon said this<br>Sienna visibly paled and did the one thing she had been doing her whole life, she ran. As she was getting  
>further and further away she heard the demon start to laugh. "And the chase begins" Ceil whispered as he<br>readied himself for the chase even though he knew it was a futile effort on her behalf.

As Sienna looked back she saw a horrific site. The once handsome man started to change right in front of  
>her eyes. His raven dark hair started to grow down to his waist while his fingers curled into talons. He<br>grew about a meter taller and he hunched overed and with an unexpected shrill, black feathered wings  
>sprouted from his back. As the now transformed Ceil stood up straight, Sienna tripped and fell into waist<br>deep snow. She finally realised just exactly who she had sold her soul to. "N-n-no it can't be, your hells  
>carrion c-c-crow" Sienna stuttered. "Of course" Ceil purred "Now that you've seen my true form I'll ask you<br>one more time. Sienna I, Ceil Tengu, the Carrion Crow of the underworld have came to collect your soul so  
>dance with me into the deep dark abyss of eternity". Sienna started to sob uncontrollably but then she<br>realized these where her final moments she would be alive so with all the energy she could gather she  
>stopped her crying and rose to her feet. This time when Ceil offered her a hand she did not hesitate to<br>take it. Slowly they started to waltz. They continued to dance for a while until Ceil whispered into Sienna  
>ear "It's time." Sienna's heart started to miss beats as Ceils lips crushed hers. At first she thought that<br>Ceil had just wanted a kiss until she felt all the breath leave her lungs and her life substance started to  
>slip away. At last she crumpled to the ground in an unrecognisable heap of flesh and bones. Ceil stood<br>up straight and murmured to himself "A soul worthy of heaven" and with that said a large crack in the  
>earth appeared before him and he plunged into the deep abyss of hell to continue his work as hells Carrion Crow. . .<p> 


End file.
